Gift
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Terkadang Sakura ragu, apakah Sasuke masih mencintainya sementara lelaki satu itu gemar sekali menjadi bang Toyib yang tak pulang-pulang./ Lemon Content/Fic Request From Ryuhara Shanchi aka Sa(s)ori saos tiram waifu ( -3-)/DLDR


Gift

By Kazama Sakura

Naruto*Masashi Kishimoto

Special Fic for Ryuhara Shanchi (Sa(s)ori Saos Tiram Waifu)

Warning : Lemon Scene

.

Sosok perempuan berambut merah muda itu menangkup wajahnya, menghela nafas perlahan sembari menatap sahabat pirangnya yang tengah mengerutu kesal sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Ino Yamanaka nampak mengembungkan pipinya, dan bibirnya kembali berceloteh kesal mengutarakan segala unek-unek unek yang tersimpan di dadanya sejak beberapa waktu akhir-akhir ini.

"Ahhh... menyebalkan sekali! Aku benar-benar heran padahal setelah sekian tahun kami menikah, Sai masih saja bodoh dan kaku soal melakukan 'itu'!" decak Ino. Sementara sosok Sakura Haruno-ups-Uchiha sekarang ini hanya mampu menghela nafas melihat gerutuan sahabatnya, ia pun tak bisa menampik segala keluhan Ino mengenai suaminya, karena bagaimana pun, ia juga merasakan nasib yang sama.

Berbeda dengan Ino yang memiliki Sai yang mantan pelaku pembunuh emosi, suaminya, Sasuke Uchiha malah lelaki bertipe bang Toyib yang tidak pernah jelas kapan pulangnya. Entah memang Sasuke yang hobi _traveling_ atau memang bagaimana.

Che~ dasar ayam... _traveling_ tidak ajak-ajak!

Sementara Ino kembali berceloteh, "aaaahhh~ masa setiap kali aku ingin melakukannya, aku harus menggodanya, mencekokinya dengan obat perangsang sampai berbotol-botol agar dia mau menyentuhku!" keluh Ino. "Padahal aku sudah memakai _lingerie_ seksi khusus untuknya, tapi yang kudapat dia cuma tersenyum tidak jelas dan mengabaikanku!"

Sakura kembali menghela nafas. "Setelah mendengar keluhanmu, aku heran bagaimana kau dan Sai bisa membuat Inojin saat itu?" celetuk Sakura. Sementara tiba-tiba Ino memonyongkan bibirnya dan mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan gemas.

"Tch, kenangan itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Padahal itu malam pertama kami~!" dengus Ino.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, tidak mengerti. "Lalu?"

"Dia benar-benar tidak peka, walau aku sudah telanjang bulat yang di lakukan cuma melotot seperti orang bodoh dan akhirnya aku menggunakan _shintensin_ agar dia mau menerjangku, dan akhirnya _voila_, kami bisa melakukan malam pertama." Cerita Ino dengan nada malas.

Sakura menarik ujung bibirnya, ia menyibak poni merah mudanya dan membenahinya dengan jepir rambut berwarna merah. "Nah, kau bisa bukan, mengunakan _shintensin_ seperti waktu itu." Timpalnya.

Ino mendesah tak puas. "Ini melelahkan Sakura... kenapa aku yang harus terus-terus berinisatif, sementara Sai sendiri nampaknya benar-benar tidak peka..." keluhnya. "Kau tahu sendiri bukan, dari kita semua yang sudah menikah, masing-masing dari kita hanya memiliki satu anak, sementara Hinata saja sudah memiliki anak kedua setelah setahun kelahiran Bolt!" desahnya.

"Itu karena tingkat kemesuman si Naruto sudah tidak diragukan lagi." Ucap Sakura. "Wajar saja kalau si kuning itu akan langsung membuat banyak Uzumaki kecil sekaligus..."

Ino menopang dangunya. "Haah... lucu sekali bukan. Naruto yang bodoh itu justru paling peka soal hal-hal seperti itu..." desah Ino. "Aku juga ingin, Sai bisa seperti Naruto yang perhatian dan bisa mesra sekali dengan Hinata..."

Sakura menatap Ino dengan dangu terangkat rendah. "Kurasa dari semua laki-laki di _rookie _9, hanya Naruto yang paling berkembang soal perempuan..." timpal Sakura.

Ino mendengus geli sembari berbisik pelan. "Ckck, kau benar, beberapa malah tidak niat sekali soal membuat anak. Temari-**san** saja pernah mengeluh kalau Shikamaru menganggap makan malam romantis adalah hal merepotkan dan paling malas soal membahas hal begituan." Cerita Ino. "Karui-_san_ juga, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala karena Chouji lebih mencintai makanan daripada membelikannya hal-hal manis semacam coklat atau bunga." Cerita Ino.

Sakura nampak mengendikkan bahu, "wah wah, aku tak tahu Ino, kau semacam menjadi ratu gosip di Konoha, _ne_?" sindirnya. Ino nampak mengibas-ibaskan tangannya pelan nampak tidak sependapat dengan sahabatnya.

"Tidak-tidak, aku bukan orang seperti itu, lagipula, ini hanya _ekslusif_ kuceritakan padamu!" sergah Ino. "Ah, sebenatar lagi anak-anak akan pulang kan, _ne_, Sakura?" ucapnya seraya tersadar. "Kurasa aku harus segera menuju _training field_, sudah waktunya mengajarkan teknik _InoShikaChou_ pada anak-anak, jika tidak mereka akan kabur seperti waktu itu!" ucap Ino seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan segera meninggalkan Sakura.

Sementara Sakura nampak terdiam sejenak menatap kepergian wanita berambut pirang itu.

.

Sarada nampak melangkah memasuki rumah, merapikan sepatunya di rak sepatu dan berjalan mencari keberadaan sang Ibu yang tengah melamun di meja makan. Alis kecilnya terangkat, kemudian bibirnya terbuka memanggil wanita berambut merah muda itu.

"Mama?" panggil Sarada.

Sakura terhenyak dan menoleh kepada gadis kecilnya, bibirnya mengurai senyum lembut. "Selamat datang, Sarada_-chan_?" balasnya. Sarada mengangguk dan berjalan menuju meja makan, perutnya sudah berbunyi sejak tadi menandakan bahwa ia tengah menahan lapar.

"Hari ini Mama masak apa?" tanya Sarada. Sakura segera bangkit menuju dapur dan segera mengambil semangkuk sup tomat yang masih hangat.

"Ini Mama baru saja membuat sup tomat, kau mau?" tanyanya.

Sarada mengangguk, kemudian tanpa protes ia melahap sup itu sampai tandas. Hal itu tak luput membuat hati Sakura yang sebelumnya gundah mulai merasa baikan karena melihat tingkah putri kecilnya. Ah, Sakura bersyukur Sarada lahir sebagai tanda buah cintanya dengan Sasuke, Sarada adalah bukti bahwa walau sampai kapanpun, Sasuke yang selalu pergi sekian lama akan kembali ke sisinya.

Sarada adalah bukti cinta Sasuke.

"Bagaimana harimu, Sarada-_chan_?" tanya Sakura lembut seperti biasanya. Sarada meletakkan sendoknya.

"Seperti biasa, anak laki-laki selalu menyebalkan." Ucap Sarada, Sakura sendiri tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Apa soal Boruto lagi?" celetuk Sakura lembut.

Sarada nampak terdiam sampai ia kemudian menghela nafas pelan. "Yah, seperti itu lah, aku merasa... dia dan aku sama. Kami sama-sama kesepian karena jarang mendapatkan perhatian Ayah masing-masing. Paman Naruto selalu sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai _Hokage_, sementara Ayah selalu sibuk berpergian keluar desa..." dengusnya.

Sakura nampak terdiam, apa yang diutarakan Sarada ada benarnya. Justru setelah kedua pahlawan desa itu semakin dewasa, ternyata mereka malah semakin sibuk, berbeda dengan dulu ketika mereka masih remaja dan belum menikah.

Tapi keadaan pasti akan berubah bukan? Sakura sangat sadar akan hal itu... tapi, apakah akan terus seperti ini? Naruto yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya sebagai _Hokage_, dan Sasuke yang akan selalu keluar desa dalam waktu lama. Apakah akan terus seperti ini? Sampai anak-anak mereka beranjak dewasa.

Terkadang Sakura kasihan kepada putri kecilnya bahkan pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa Sasuke, suaminya terasa begitu jauh?

Sakura nampak terpengkur, entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasa kesal hinggap di hatinya. Kesal karena ternyata walau setelah menikah pun sang suami tetap terasa jauh baginya?

Apakah Sasuke menikahinya hanya untuk balas budi karena Sakura masih mau mencintainya sejak lama? Apakah hanya dengan menyandang nama Uchiha dan embel-embel sebagai istri Uchiha Sasuke, bisa membuat Sakura bahagia? Tidak! Sakura mendecih, ternyata setelah sekian tahunpun, Sasuke akan terus seperti ini...

Sasuke yang sendiri...

Sasuke yang lebih senang menjelma sebagai bang Toyib

.

.

Sakura menghela nafas pasrah, ketika maniknya perlahan mulai terasa berat, rasa kantuk menguasainya dan ia mulai jatuh tertidur...

Sakura mengerjab sejenak ketika merasakan sebuah tangan besar yang memeluk pinggangnya, bersamaan dengan deru nafas hangat yang menyapu tengkuknya membuatnya merasakan desiran kegugupan yang tiba-tiba melanda. Sakura mendesah pelan, ia tahu siapa sosok yang selalu memeluknya secara tiba-tiba sangat tengah malam.

Ketika wanita itu berbalik, sesuai dengan apa yang ia perkirakan, pemilik rambut hitam itu tengah tertidur lelap di sampingnya sembari memeluk pinggangnya. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sejenak sampai tiba-tiba ia kembali merebahkan dirinya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba sebersit pemikiran jahil muncul di benaknya.

Sakura menyentuh tangan besar sang suami dan menariknya sejenak menuju dadanya yang nampak bulat, menyelipkan tangan besar itu di balik kaosnya dan menggerak-gerakkan perlahan seolah meremas dadanya, Sakura tiba-tiba melenguh pelan. Birahinya tiba-tiba bangkit, ah, inilah yang selalu ia sukai ketika sang suami memijat dadanya, meremasnya, namun Sakura tahu bukan Sasuke sendirilah yang melakukannya.

Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke pelan membuat tangan besar itu mengantung di bahunya, dan kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Sasuke, tiba-tiba sebuah seringai berkembang di bibirnya. Tangannya yang mungil menyusup di balik celana Sasuke, menyentuh sesuatu yang berada di dalam sana, tanpa sadar Sakura terkikik kecil dan meremasnya perlahan, membelainya.

Dan seperti yang ia perkirakan, Sasuke nampak mengeliat, sesekali pria itu menggerang gelisah.

"Hmmm ngg..." desah Sasuke lirih dengan mata terpejam.

Sementara Sakura nampak tersenyum puas ketika sesuatu di balik celana itu nampak membesar dan mengeras. Sakura menarik benda itu keluar dari tempatnya, dan membelai pucuknya perlahan sampai tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap geraman yang terdengar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Enggh... ck... Sakura!" manik hitam Sasuke tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, menatap jengah sang istri yang tengah mengenggam benda miliknya, namun ia sendiri tidak menampik cukup menikmati perlakuan sang istri yang secara langsung membuat miliknya bangun.

Sakura terkekeh menatap suaminya. "Ehe... kau bangun?"

Sementara Sasuke mendengus. "Kau yang membuatku tak bisa tidur!" Uchiha satu itu segera menarik celananya. "Kalau memang kau mau memainkannya, mintalah dengan cara yang benar!" sungutnya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya, sementara kau selalu datang dan pergi secara tiba-tiba!" balasnya kesal. Namun tangannya yang mungil mau tak mau merayap menganggam benda itu, meremas-remasnya dengan gemas sementara sang suami nampak merebahkan dirinya, membiarkan Sakura melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Sementara nafasnya mulai memberat menahan nafsunya untuk segera 'mengarap' sang istri yang sepertinya sedang di masa puncak-puncaknya itu. Sang Uchiha mengeram sesaat ketika Sakura mencubit telur di selangkangannya. Sakura nampaknya tengah keasikan sendiri sehingga bermain-main dengan benda itu. Sesekali mengisapnya perlahan, memainkannya seperti menyedot es batangan yang sangat nikmat.

Mengabaikan Sasuke yang nampak berkeringat, tangan besarnya sendari tadi nampak kaku karena ia sendiri menahan dirinya untuk tidak segera menarik sang istri dan gantian menusuk-nusuknya tanpa ampun. Namun kali ini ia membiarkan Sakura melakukan apa yang ia inginkan, hitung-hitung memanjakannya setelah sekian lama.

Sampai sepersekian detik Sasuke bersabar, ia melenguh keras saat merasakan miliknya memenuh dan menyemburkan cairan yang seketika membasahi wajah sang istri. Maniknya yang sendari tadi menutup kini tampak membuka perlahan sebelum kemudian membulat sempurna ketika melihat sosok sang istri yang tengah dalam posisi menungging berusaha menungganginya. Tubuhnya wanita itu sendiri sudah polos sepolos polosnya. Membuat sang Uchiha sendiri menelan ludah susah payah apalagi ketika benda miliknya yang tegak itu terasa hangat ketika sang istri mulai meremasnya dengan miliknya yang lembut.

"Euh... uh uh uh..." desah Sakura. Sementara Sasuke tiba-tiba meremas pinggul Sakura gemas. Dan membantunya bergerak naik turun dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

"Ahh... sa-sasuke-kun~~!" pekik Sakura di sela-sela desahannya. Sementara Sasuke sendiri mendengus kecil dan terus melakukan kegiatannya, terus dan terus sampai ia puas dan menyemburkan cairannya di rahim sang istri.

Sakura nampak berbaring lemas di dadanya, milik mereka masih menyatu dan sepertinya perempuan berambut merah muda itu nampaknya tidak berniat melepaskannya.

"Aku... eh... tak menyangka kau bisa senakal ini, sayang..." bisik Sasuke dengan seringai di bibirnya, sementara tangan besarnya merayap di buah dada sang istri dan meremasnya pelan.

Sakura mengedipkan maniknya sesaat sampai kemudian perempuan itu terkekeh kecil. "aku hanya penasaran... ah... hah... hah... apakah kau masih merindukanku setelah sekian lama kau... hah pergi." Ujarnya. "Kupikir, kau... ah hah... sudah bosan denganku, sehingga lama sekali hah tidak kembali."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku merindukanmu! Aku sangat merindukanmu, terutama pada dirimu yang sangat aku cintai Sakura." ucap Sasuke. "Akupun rindu, bagaimana nikmatnya tubuhmu saat aku melakukannya." Imbuhnya. Tangan besarnya yang lain namoak merayap di selangkangan sang istri dan meremas daging kecil di bawah sana membuat Sakura memekik tertahan.

"Kau selalu membuatku mabuk akan dirimu, Sakura." Bisik Sasuke sebelum kemudian berbalik dan mengubah posisi sang istri menjadi menungging. "Nah, sekarang biarkan aku yang berkerja, kau sudah cukup melakukan pemanasan, sayang." Kekehnya.

Sakura mendengus pelan sampai kemudian ia mendesah ketika Sasuke menusuknya berkali-kali.

.

.

Sarada menguap perlahan dan ia segera keluar dari ranjangnya, melenggang menuju dapur saat rasa haus mendera tengorokannya. Kaki mungilnya tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak kala menangkap sosok pria dewasa dengan yukata miliknya yang tengah duduk di atas kursi makan sembari menyesap ocha hanya yang disediakan istri merah mudanya. Sementara wanita cantik berambut merah muda itu nampak sibuk memasak.

Sasuke lah yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran sang putri di pintu dapur, "Nak, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kemarilah!" perintahnya sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Sarada yang nampak melongo sesaat segera tersadar dan melangkah menuju sang ayah, memeluknya penuh kerinduan. "Kapan Papa pulang?" tanyanya antusias.

"Semalam." Jawab Sasuke, Sarada nampak mengerutkan alisnya.

"Jika semalam Papa pulang, kenapa Papa tidak menemui Sarada?" sungutnya kesal. Sasuke terkekeh pelan dan mencubit pipi putri kecilnya.

"Kau tidur begitu nyenyak, mana mungkin aku tega membangunkanmu!" ucapnya.

Sarada nampak mendengus tidak puas, namun senyum kecil nampak berkembang di bibirnya. "Ah, sudahlah, yang terpenting Papa pulang sekarang!" serunya girang. Sarada yang duduk di pangkuan Sasuke nampak menyilangkan tangannya dengan tatapan yang menuntut. "Baiklah, karena Papa sudah pulang, bisakah aku meminta hadiahku?!" tuntutnya.

Sasuke nampak mengerutkan keningnya, dan menatap Sakura meminta penjelasan. Sakura mengulas senyum kecil. "Hehe... aku berjanji Sarada boleh meminta hadiah kalau kau sudah pulang, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan menatap sang putri dengan tatapan lembut. "Lalu, apa yang putri Papa inginkan?" tanyanya.

Sarada melebarkan senyumnya. "Berikan aku adik, Papa! Aku ingin seorang adik!" pekik Sarada riang. Sementara Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa menahan seringainya ketika mendengar permintaan sang putri, maniknya yang kelam mengerling kepada sang istri.

"Sayang, bagaimana menurutmu dengan permintaan Sarada?" celetuknya jahil, ia bisa melihat Sakura nampak bergidik dan menatap horor sang suami.

.

Fin

.

**Akhirnya bisa nyelesain requestnya si Ryuhara Shanchi, Ryu! Ini tuh lemon yang udah dari jaman kapan masih lu tagih! Maap ye kalo lemonnya ga hot, tau sendirilah gue bukan spesialis lemon kaya elu. :P**

**Well, moga-moga lu baca ini nih, dan review tentu aja. Awas kalo g review, gue siramin lho si Saso pake saos tiram!#plak**

**Well**

**See Ya (^^)v**

**Kazama Sakura**


End file.
